Strange Love
by Moriarty28
Summary: Une romance entre Yuya et Luciole, le samurai blond aux oreilles percées... L'histoire prend place durant la traversée du territoire Mibu, à aucun moment précisément.
1. Chapter 1

**L'histoire ne se situe pas à un moment précis, simplement lors de la traversée du territoire Mibu.**

Le groupe avançait silencieusement, chacun concentré sur ses propres pas. La fatigue se faisait sentir, d'autant plus que le chemin paraissait ne jamais finir alors qu'ils traversaient les restes de villages, toujours dominés par l'immense Tour rouge dont le sommet se perdait dans les nuages. Yuya s'essuya les yeux, troublés par l'épuisement. Elle ne voulait pas demander aux autres de ralentir de peur de passer pour la faible de service, mais elle commençait sérieusement à peiner. Seuls Kyo et Luciole semblaient être en pleine forme. Elle savait que pour Kyo ce n'était qu'une façade destinée à cacher toute preuve de faiblesse, mais en ce qui concernait Luciole elle était plus perplexe. Le jeune homme ne semblait ressentir ni fatigue, ni peur, ni douleur… Elle se demandait même s'il lui arrivait de ressentir quoique ce soit. Il avançait impassiblement, perché sur ses hautes sandales, son sabre pendant à ses côtés.

Ils décidèrent finalement de s'arrêter pour la nuit lorsque la lumière commença à se faire rare. Un cours d'eau circulait en contrebas, et ils y déposèrent leurs affaires autour d'un grand feu. Kyo partit directement s'adosser à un arbre pour fumer tranquillement, tandis que les autres se dispersaient tout autour. Bontenmaru, Akira et Akari se hurlaient dessus à propos d'un prétexte quelconque, tandis que Tigre Rouge et Yukimura débouchaient quelques bouteilles sous l'œil navré de Sasuke. Luciole quant à lui les regardait sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague, tout en lançant de temps en temps une pique à Akira par simple habitude.

Seule Yuya, habituée à ces chamailleries, ne prit pas part à la discussion et partit s'allonger un peu plus loin. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, le dragon de Shinrei l'avait épuisée et elle peinait à retrouver toutes ses forces, surtout dans les conditions extrêmes où ils avançaient. Elle posa la tête sur son sac, et s'endormit immédiatement.

Il faisait nuit noire et le feu n'était plus réduit qu'à quelques braises lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle avança instinctivement la main pour saisir de quoi se protéger, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas froid malgré la fraicheur ambiante. Une épaisse couverture était déjà posée sur ses épaules, la gardant au chaud. Interloquée, elle releva la tête en se demandant qui l'avait posée là. Tout le monde paraissait endormi, quand soudain elle s'aperçut que Luciole avait les yeux grands ouverts, assis à l'écart du groupe. De plus en plus surprise, elle chercha à croiser son regard mais celui-ci paraissait comme toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Haussant les épaules, elle finit par se rendormir, serrant la couverture contre elle.

Ils reprirent leur route le lendemain à l'aube, parcourant à toute vitesse le territoire Mibu vers leur destination finale. Yuya se sentait encore faible, et très vite elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. De la sueur commençait à perler à son front, et son souffle était court. Elle ne voulait pas demander à Bontenmaru de la porter, car malgré les soins d'Akari il était comme tous les autres affaibli par ses précédents combats. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur, mais bien vite elle ralentit jusqu'à se retrouver derrière tout le monde. Finalement elle s'arrêtât, sentant sa tête tourner. Inquiet, Tigre Rouge se tourna vers elle.

-Yuya ? Tout va bien ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste besoin de m'isoler 5 minutes pour… et bien tu vois. Je vous rejoins tout de suite après.

Tigre Rouge rougit légèrement, puis la pressa en rigolant de les rejoindre au plus vite. Yuya sourit, mais dès qu'il fut hors de vue s'effondra au sol. Elle se retrouvait dans la situation qu'elle avait feinte lors de sa toute première rencontre avec Kyoshiro, à essayer de reprendre son souffle sans y parvenir. La main sur la poitrine, elle sentait la terre vaciller autour d'elle lorsque soudain, deux bras puissants la remirent sur pieds en un instant. Trop faible pour se tenir debout toute seule, elle s'appuya contre la personne derrière elle, sans percevoir clairement qui elle était. Quelques secondes plus tard elle perdait connaissance.

Elle avait la tête appuyée contre quelque chose de chaud, avec une odeur qui lui évoquait un mélange d'épices et de sucré, une odeur familière et rassurante. Elle se sentait ballotée, et comprit soudain qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un. D'un œil, elle regarda qui la portait ainsi et aperçut l'éclat d'une boucle d'oreille près d'une mèche blonde. Sans un mot, elle sourit et referma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla finalement pour de bon, elle se sentit cette fois-ci en pleine forme. Elle se redressa sur un coude, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était allongée dans l'herbe et que l'après-midi semblait bien avancée. Akari accourut à ses côtés l'air inquiet, suivi du reste de ses amis.

-Yuya, tu nous as fait tellement peur ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Heureusement que Luciole est parti te chercher !

Yuya cligna des yeux, cherchant avec perplexité dans sa mémoire ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle ait vu partir Tigre rouge, mais elle ne se rappelait de rien. Elle regarda le jeune samurai blond, mais celui-ci était absorbé par un quelconque insecte rampant.

-Luciole ? Vraiment ?

-Dès que Tigre nous a dit que tu étais restée derrière, il a couru voir si tu allais bien et t'as trouvé évanouie. Tu ne penses pas qu'on a assez de soucis comme ça ?

Akira avait beau prendre l'air énervé, il ne pouvait cacher son soulagement de voir la jeune fille saine et sauve. Yuya rougit, et balbutia qu'elle était fatiguée depuis quelques jours mais qu'elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant.

-De toutes façons vu l'heure ça ne sert à rien de continuer à avancer, alors autant s'arrêter ici pour la nuit, intervint Yukimura.

Alors que tout le monde avait trouvé le sommeil, Yuya ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Après avoir dormi toute la journée, elle avait besoin de bouger pour se dégourdir les muscles et peut-être arriver à s'endormir. Elle repoussa sa couverture, se leva silencieusement et partit faire quelques pas dans les environs. C'était la pleine lune, et elle pouvait apercevoir au loin la ville basse des Mibu baignée dans sa lumière argentée. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le léger bruit du vent, et se sentait totalement apaisée. Soudain un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter, et elle se retourna d'un bond.

-Luciole ? Tu ne dors pas non plus ?

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça encourage pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Malgré l'obscurité environnante elle pouvait apercevoir ses yeux jaunes briller dans la nuit, tel ceux d'un chat. Il la fixait calmement, sans rien dire. Après l'avoir dévisagé quelques secondes, Yuya se détourna et reporta son regard sur la ville basse.

-Pourquoi être venu me chercher tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'inquiéter pour les autres….

-Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Kyo ?

Yuya rougit à ces mots. C'est vrai qu'elle se posait des questions concernant ses sentiments à propos de l'enfant démon, mais plus elle y pensait moins elle voyait cela comme de l'amour. De l'admiration peut-être, de la confiance… Finalement il était devenu son ami plus qu'autre chose.

-Non… Mais en tout cas, merci.

-C'est le dragon de Shinrei qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

Elle le regarda, surprise. Luciole, le tête en l'air par excellence, avait fait le lien entre ces deux événements ? Il était sans doute plus observateur qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Tu ne devrais pas trop en faire, tu n'es pas une guerrière comme nous. Si tu te sens fatiguée, demande à quelqu'un de te porter.

-Mais je…

-Sinon tu vas finir par ralentir Kyo.

-Comment ! Je suis une chasseuse de primes, pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me débrouiller !

Alors que Yuya fulminait, Luciole se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de murmurer un « bien ». Puis il tourna les talons, et repartit comme il était venu. La jeune femme ne savait plus très bien quoi penser du garçon. Il passait de l'indifférence à la sollicitude, puis devenait soudain odieux. Elle soupira, le suivant du regard.

* * *

Près du feu de camp, Luciole avait les yeux fixés sur le mouvement des flammes. Depuis son combat avec Kyo devant la première porte, quelque chose le gênait. Il avait cru au début que c'était cette sensation désagréable qu'il ressentait en pensant aux Quatre sacrés du ciel qui s'intensifiait à leur contact, mais il s'agissait en réalité d'une nouvelle émotion toute aussi dérangeante. Il n'arrivait plus à garder son esprit vide de toutes pensées comme il l'avait fait pendant des années, et cela le contrariait. Quoiqu'il fasse il y avait toujours la même image qui tournait en boucle dans un coin de sa tête, celle d'une jeune femme blonde se dressant entre lui et le corps de Kyo étendu par terre, seule et impuissante mais courageuse.

Il aurait pu l'éliminer pour en finir rapidement, mais il avait immédiatement su qu'il n'en ferait rien. Cette femme l'avait impressionné, ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas par sa force physique, qui était pourtant d'habitude la seule chose qu'il prenait en compte, mais par sa force mentale. Elle l'avait défié du regard comme si elle ne le craignait pas, alors que c'était impossible… Il était si fort, elle ne pouvait qu'être terrifiée devant lui…. Mais en y pensant, Luciole réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu la moindre peur dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait. Elle l'avait immédiatement accepté comme un membre de leur groupe, tout comme la famille de Yuan par le passé, alors que quelques minutes auparavant il la menaçait de son sabre. Et rien que d'y penser, cela lui faisait se sentir bizarre, comme si sa poitrine était réchauffée.

Cette chaleur s'était ravivée tout à l'heure, lors de sa conversation avec elle. Il lui semble que c'était lorsque elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas espéré voir Kyo arriver. A ce moment-là il avait presque souri, avant de se rattraper en lui reprochant à mi-mot d'être encombrante pour ce dernier. Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais peu importe. Il n'avait pas abandonné son idée d'être le plus fort, et il ne devait rien laisser le fragiliser. Il avait déjà été avec des femmes, car Yuan s'était chargé de son éducation dans tous les domaines, mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti à leur contact. Si Yuya le prenait autant au dépourvu, c'est que même sans lui avoir beaucoup parlé elle le chamboulait déjà plus que toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le feu, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser une nouvelle fois son esprit vagabonder vers la jolie blonde.

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est encourageant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

De son côté, Yuya était elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps elle voyait Luciole d'un œil nouveau, comme si elle avait soudain réalisé quelque chose le concernant. Alors qu'au premier abord il semblait froid et hautain, il apparaissait rapidement qu'il était simplement distrait et pensif la plupart du temps.

Elle avait toujours compté sur Kyo pour la protéger, mais étrangement lorsqu'elle marchait derrière la silhouette longiligne du jeune homme, observant ses mèches blondes voleter et sa démarche étrange due à ses getas, elle se sentait tout aussi en sécurité. Même s'il n'avait pas la carrure physique du démon, il dégageait une puissance discrète capable de devenir écrasante par certains moments qui la réchauffait au lieu de l'effrayer. Tous vantaient les yeux rubis de Kyo, mais elle trouvait le regard doré de Luciole tout aussi pénétrant. Et puis, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charme physique du samurai. Rougissant à cette pensée, Yuya repartit rejoindre le groupe endormi.

* * *

Après avoir combattu et avancé à vive allure toute la journée, le groupe avait cette fois-ci posé ses affaires près d'une source d'eau chaude, au grand bonheur de Yuya et d'Akari. Cette dernière étant toutefois pudique concernant sa véritable apparence, elle laissa à Yuya le privilège d'y aller la première, seule.

-Tigre Rouge je te préviens, si je t'aperçois caché entre deux buissons tu vas le regretter ! menaça la jeune fille tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait s'en empêcher.

Effectivement, à peine avait-elle pris la direction des sources que Tigre, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, se dirigeait sur la pointe des pieds à sa suite. Bontenmaru et Yukimura avaient également décidé de l'accompagner, « au cas où il se ferait attaquer ». Laissant échapper un sourire las, Kyo se contenta d'allumer sa pipe tandis que Sasuke et Akira, les joues rouges, refusèrent de les accompagner. Mais les trois hommes ne purent faire que quelques pas avant d'être stoppés par la dernière personne qu'ils auraient imaginé s'interposer.

-Luciole ? Tu veux venir mater avec nous ? Allez, fais pas ton timide ! s'écria Bontenmaru.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller.

Tigre Rouge haussa un sourcil, agacé de perdre du temps de… visionnage.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Elle a demandé à être seule.

-Et depuis quand tu joues les défenseurs de la gente féminine ?

Luciole lui-même ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il faisait cela, mais ça lui semblait juste. L'idée de ces trois-là en train de reluquer Yuya lui déplaisait fortement, alors sans trop réfléchir il avait décidé de s'interposer. Bien lui en prit car les trois compères, ne désirant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur ami et sachant surtout qu'ils auraient d'autres occasions de se rincer l'œil, retournèrent s'asseoir sans trop râler.

Ce que Luciole ignorait c'est que Yuya, bien décidée à accueillir Tigre avec son pistolet lorsque celui-ci allait tenter une approche, ne s'était pas éloignée et se tenait non loin d'eux. Le cœur battant car ayant tout entendu, la jeune femme se sentait troublée par l'attention du beau blond. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se montrer prévenant envers qui que ce soit, et elle devait reconnaitre que ça la rendait heureuse. Sans bruits, elle partit prendre son bain.

* * *

Plongée dans l'eau chaude jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux fermés, Yuya se laissait doucement envahir par la sérénité ambiante qui lui faisait oublier tout le stress accumulé depuis le début de leur voyage. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir en face d'elle, accroupi au bord du bassin, le samurai qui n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées. Elle sursauta en rougissant violemment, et s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au menton en criant :

-Luciole ? Abruti, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Je voulais voir si tout allait bien.

- Que… Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Retourne-toi que je puisse sortir !

Loin de s'émouvoir de la colère de la jeune fille, Luciole ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Elle est bonne ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-L'eau. Elle est bonne ?

-Tu te fiches de moi, tu es venu pour me demander ça ?

Yuya commençait à perdre patience, gênée par sa nudité devant le regard fixe de l'homme en face d'elle, le même qui avait pourtant prétendu quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il ne fallait pas observer une femme se baigner.

En vérité Luciole n'avait comme toujours pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, et il s'était simplement dit que s'éloigner discrètement du groupe pour la rejoindre semblait être une bonne idée. Toutefois, une fois sur place, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se rappeler ce qui lui avait fait penser ça. Il se contentait d'observer l'eau fumante, et la jolie fille recroquevillée dedans qui lui lançait un regard furibond. Finalement il prit une décision.

-Mais… mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? Sors d'ici tout de suite PERVERS ! Tu ne peux pas te baigner en même temps qu'une fille, et tout habillé en plus !

Mais Yuya n'avait pas pris en compte l'esprit très logique de Luciole, qui décida donc d'ôter ses habits pour ne pas la fâcher.

-KYAAA !

**J'espère que cela vous plait, n'hésitez pas à commenter si c'est le cas !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Un peu court, mais profitez quand même !**

La prude jeune femme s'empressa de mettre ses mains devant les yeux, ne sachant plus où poser le regard. Elle n'osait pas sortir de l'eau du fait de sa nudité, et n'osait pas regarder le samurai en face. Ce dernier semblait avoir déjà oublié sa présence, profitant simplement de l'effet relaxant de l'eau. Risquant un coup d'œil entre ses doigts, Yuya rougit de plus belle à la vue du corps de Luciole. Elle avait beau être inexpérimentée, elle savait reconnaître un bel homme quand elle en avait un sous les yeux. Même ses nombreuses cicatrices ne lui déplaisaient pas, car elles étaient autant de preuves de sa force et de la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent.

* * *

Luciole était également en train de contempler une cicatrice, sans que Yuya ne le remarque. Il l'avait remarquée dès qu'il était arrivé près du bassin, tant elle lui avait semblé incongrue sur le frêle corps de la blonde. Une large blessure causée par un katana, qui partait de son dos jusqu'au milieu du ventre. Les yeux mi-clos, il essayait de réfléchir à la provenance de cette marque, mais comme toujours avait du mal à suivre le cheminement de ses propres pensées. Ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'une telle blessure sur Yuya. Tout comme il n'aimait pas que Tigre la reluque, ou bien qu'elle puisse être attirée par Kyo.

Même si tous ses sentiments étaient nouveaux pour lui, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se voiler la face. Au fond de lui il savait ce qui était en train de se passer, et en vérité cela l'effrayait presque. Lui qui ne vivait que pour être le meilleur, il ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'émotions. Pourtant, avait-il le choix ? Il avait toujours tout laissé glisser sur lui, ne s'était pas attaché plus que nécessaire aux autres, et tout cela lui avait donné l'illusion d'être capable de vivre seul. Mais au final, les périodes de sa vie qu'il avait préféré avaient été celles passées chez Yuan puis les Quatre sacrés du ciel. C'est Yuya elle-même qui lui avait fait comprendre, lors de son combat avec Kyo. Cette chose qui le gênait, c'est elle qui lui avait dit de ne pas lutter contre. Alors peut-être que là aussi il fallait lui faire confiance, et cesser de lutter ?

Luciole ouvrit ses yeux dorés, et les tourna vers Yuya.

-Je crois que je….

Mais la jeune fille avait profité de sa méditation pour s'éclipser.

* * *

Après avoir fini de se rhabiller, cachée derrière un muret, Yuya avait rejoint le reste du groupe comme si de rien n'était malgré ses mains quelque peu tremblantes. Contrairement à Luciole elle avait compris la nature de ses propres sentiments depuis déjà quelques temps, et ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter. Tout le monde devait penser qu'elle en pinçait pour Kyo, y compris peut-être Luciole, et elle voyait mal comment lui faire comprendre que c'était faux.

Déjà parce que le samurai n'était pas réputé pour comprendre rapidement, et en plus parce que rien ne lui garantissant qu'il ressentait la même chose. Ca lui était difficile de se visualiser un Luciole amoureux, ça semblait trop loin de son personnages habituel. Pourtant ces derniers jours elle ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il s'était comporté différemment avec elle, presque galamment. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas se planter devant lui et lui dire qu'il lui plaisait, même si au moins après ça elle serait sûre que le message était bien passé. La jeune fille soupira, les yeux tournés vers le feu qui lui rappelait son beau samurai.

**Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier. En attendant, j'espère que vous aimez !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors que le silence avait remplacé le vacarme permanent de la journée et qu'il ne restait plus que quelques braises rougeoyantes en guise de feu, Yuya sentit une main sur son épaule qui la secouait légèrement.

-Que… laisse-moi dormir…. encore un peu….

En guise de réponse elle sentit la personne la secouer un peu plus fort. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et constater qu'il y avait effectivement une silhouette au dessus d'elle, en train de tenter de la réveiller.

-Luciole ? Qu'est-ce qui….

-Viens.

Complètement réveillée maintenant et un peu surprise, la jeune fille enfila ses getas et le suivit à l'écart du groupe.

-Tout va bien ? Tu n'arrives pas à dorm…

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, elle sentit les lèvres de Luciole se poser sur les siennes. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle sentit son esprit se bloquer pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de passer. Sans même réfléchir, elle répondit alors à son baiser en se rapprochant de lui tant ça lui semblait la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Luciole sur sa taille et son odeur épicée tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, comme s'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais la lâcher après ce baiser.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par se séparer, elle reprit ses esprits et plongea son regard dans le sien en espérant qu'il fasse le premier pas et dise quelque chose. Il la contemplait calmement, mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux une étincelle qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçue auparavant. Et elle était presque sûre que ses lèvres esquissaient un minuscule sourire. Elle sourit elle aussi, les yeux pétillants. Finalement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin de dire quoique ce soit.

**xXx**

Ce furent les premiers rayons de soleil qui les tirèrent du sommeil au petit matin. Yuya cligna doucement des yeux, ne sachant plus trop où elle était, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était allongée contre Luciole, recouverte de son manteau. Elle se rappela en rougissant alors ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, et tourna la tête vers le samurai qui semblait dormir encore. Elle sourit doucement, et se blottit contre lui en remontant le manteau sur eux deux. Toutefois elle ne pouvait pas faire taire une légère inquiétude au fond d'elle, qui se demandait comme le jeune homme allait se comporter à son réveil. S'il agissait comme si de rien ne s'était passé, ou pire comme s'il le regrettait… Mais les sombres pensées de Yuya furent stoppées nettes lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Luciole dans son cou.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-No…non ça va.

-Bien.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, avant de se lever à la recherche du reste de ses habits. Yuya détourna pudiquement le regard, ce qui amusa intérieurement le samurai. Il retrouva toutefois rapidement son air absent, et une fois rhabillé il eut l'air presque surpris de voir la jeune fille derrière lui. Mais celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout quelle importance qu'il ait toujours l'air dans la lune, s'il lui réservait tous ses moments de tendresse ?

**Epilogue**

Les deux jeunes gens purent rapidement vivre leur relation au grand jour, car même si Yuya aurait préféré la garder secrète jusqu'à la fin de leur aventure chez les Mibu, Luciole ne pensait visiblement pas pareil. En fait il ne pensait pas du tout et s'était contenté d'agir comme il l'avait toujours fait, sans réfléchir. Alors quand Yuya lui avait tendu un bol de soupe le lendemain lors d'une pause repas, il l'avait tout simplement remerciée par un doux baiser, devant leurs amis médusés. Les joues écarlates, la jeune fille n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'admettre qu'il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas beaucoup d'autres occasions d'être seuls jusqu'à la fin de leur périple, car les combats étaient de plus en plus intenses et il était devenu urgent d'arrêter le Roi Rouge. Ce ne fut qu'une fois celui-ci terrassé, alors que tous prenaient le chemin du retour, que Yuya put enfin poser à Luciole la question qu'elle avait en tête depuis des jours.

-Et maintenant ?

Après lui avoir jeté un rapide regard, il haussa les épaules et détourna son regard vers l'horizon où le soleil se levait.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Même si ça signifie arrêter de voyager, et s'installer quelque part ? Devoir renoncer à devenir plus fort que Kyo ?

-….

-Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

Le samurai tourna son regard doré vers la jeune fille à ses côtés.

-Bien sûr que non. Après tout, je t'aime.

Jamais un lever de soleil n'avait semblé si beau aux yeux de Yuya.

**FIN**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
